


Mass Effect: Embrace Eternity

by Pomyum



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Mind Flay, Pleasure/Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: Morinth begins feeding her insatiable hunger, beginning with Commander Shepard and moving on to other crew members.
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Morinth, Miranda Lawson/Morinth, Morinth/Female Shepard (Mass Effect)
Kudos: 6





	Mass Effect: Embrace Eternity

The hunt always made the feeding so much sweeter. Any idiot of any race could hire a prostitute or find someone looking for a quick, forgettable hookup. The galaxy was full of beings eager for sexual release, or momentary companionship, or cash, or just a few minutes to forget about the agony of existence.

And Morinth could provide that to them, easily. She could bring them such brilliant ecstasy and horrendous pain that they'd die in utter joy. But what did it benefit her? Such trysts provided her with a moment's sustenance, but it was all too fleeting, and hardly worth the inevitable retaliation. After all, an Ardat Yakshi tented to attract their own hunters. 

Oh, but when Morinth went on the hunt, spending days, weeks, months tracking her quarry, observing, seducing, and then feeding, everything was so much sweeter. The hunt was what made feeding worthwhile. And the more powerful the prey, the greater their despair felt when she finally broke them.

The door opened, Commander Shepard stepping into the Starboard Observation room to find Morinth considering her hunt at that very moment. Shepard, her latest prey, the greatest and most powerful sentient she'd ever hunted.

"I wonder what the Illusive Man will do with the technology from that Collector Base," she said, her voice soft, thoughtful. The better to put Shepard at ease. "I hope you made the right choice."

"You've been through a lot." Shepard stepped forward, genuine empathy in her voice. Despite having showered and brushed her crimson hair, the Commander appeared tired. Given what they'd gone through past the Omega relay, it was hardly a surprise to Morinth. And all the better for herself. 

The care in Shepard's voice was boon as well. It meant the woman was opening up to her. That would make it easier to get through Shepard's defenses.

"I'm always fine, Shepard. I learned hundreds of years ago to look out for myself."

"How do you handle such a solitary life."

"I get lonely at times. I never really feel the love of another, at least not for long. I don't suppose there's anything to do about that." It was the truth. She did often wish for the companionship of another with whom she could mate without risk. Yet she'd accepted the truth long ago.

"But I want you to know something," she continued. "My lovers spent their last moments experiencing pleasure you can't imagine. Like Nef. She did because her nervous system overloaded with an ecstasy so great she couldn't handle it."

Again, truth, and a calculated gamble.

"Why tell me this?"

"I want to give you that, Shepard. I want you to feel every nerve in your body pulsing in pleasure."

"I know all about you, Morinth. Why would you even try seducing me?"

"I'm not trying to kill you. I think you're the only person I've ever met who could be with me and live. You have the Prothean cypher in your head. You died and came back. There's no one like you." She kept her voice low, soft, kind. She wanted Shepard to believe her to be the vulnerable girl who just wants a lover... and not the hunter looking for its latest meal. 

"You and I could share something... so intense, so deep it will change your life." She put as much sexual need into her voice as she could, doing her best to communicate how much she wanted Shepard.

And her words were partly true. Shepard was the strongest woman Morinth had ever known. And such wondrous strength would mean the energy she drained from Shepard would be the sweetest, most potent she'd ever tasted. The fight Shepard would put up would make the anguish and despair the Commander would feel so much more potent, more meaningful. The idea of Shepard weeping, begging, desperate for it all to end, was making Morinth wet just thinking about it. 

Morinth knew that no matter how strong her partner was, eventually they'd succumb, be sucked dry. Such was the nature of Ardat Yakshi. It was only a matter of how long it took.

"Morinth... I can't deny that want you."

_Fantastic._

"Do you really mean it? You'll be with me?"

Morinth stood, her body tingling with delight, with need. Shepard came closer, green eyes shimmering in the dim light. Humans were their own brand of beautiful, and Shepard was a prime sample. When their hands touched, electricity shot through Morinth's body. Even without the link, Shepard was giving Morinth the sensations she craved, satisfying the burning need she felt so very often.

When their lips came together, a familiar thought filled Morinth's mind. Maybe she didn't have to feed from Shepard. The hunt had made Morinth want Shepard so very much, and now the Commander was in her arms. That could be enough. It she could simply resist the urge, the need to feed, she could finally have the companionship she desired, the love that had been missing all her life. 

And as ever, the thought was fleeting. The touch of another sentient was magnificent, the addiction, the urge, was too much. It was true of every Ardat Yakshi, her more than any other. She wanted to feed, needed to feed. Plus, she doubted Shepard would enjoy the pain she planned to inflict. Her fingers twisted, her mind raced, biotic energy burned within her breast. Her eyes went black, and her lips made ready to taste the sweetness of her most potent prey.

"Come here, Shepard. Embrace Eternity."

* * *

Morinth was trembling in Shepard's arms. The Commander could only imagine what Morinth must have been feeling. What kind of existence must that have been? Unable to know any lasting intimacy, destined to kill any who she chose to love? 

Shepard wasn't sure about what she was doing, but she was throwing caution to the wind. After everything she'd been through, she needed that comfort, that intimacy, just as Morinth did. She and Liara seemed to be done, and never before had she met a woman quite like Morinth. Her presence was intoxicating, addictive. Shepard wanted to be around her all the time, and had to hold herself back for fear of what might happen.

But she'd been through enough. She'd died and come back, faced down the Collectors and annihilated them. She'd gone through hell more than once. Didn't she deserve to have her moment? It was dangerous. Maybe she wouldn't make it, but she was willing to try. And if she felt herself move into danger, she'd stop. 

Morinth was right about Shepard's strength, and most definitely her will. Shepard's life had turned her into a rock, able to ignore any natural instinct and bodily need in order to do what had to be done. If anyone could stop the link before things went too far, it was her.

It felt magical, stepping into another woman's arms once again. The energy and fire of being with a lover began anew, and Shepard couldn't wait to find out just how wonderful it could be. 

When Morinth spoke and biotic energy engulfed them both, Shepard knew she made the right call. Every part of her felt orgasmic, exploding like a supernova of pure sexual energy. Her mouth fell open, a silent cry of ecstasy remaining unuttered in her mouth. She could feel her sex quiver in delight, a climax happening almost instantly. Her breasts burned with joy, her sex continued an unceasing orgasm. Just Morinth's touch and the power of her mind had delivered Shepard to a sexual nirvana. 

"Morinth! Oh god! It's so good!" Her words seemed to echo, the room around her disappearing, leaving only the void of space.

"Yes, Shepard! Oh, magnificent."

And yet, the pleasure was fleeting. A pain crept in right after, a feeling of gradual loss. It was as if her body itself was being withered, sucked dry. In the moment, Shepard knew what was happening. Morinth had been right about the pleasure, but wrong about her. She wasn't strong enough to resist after all. 

Summoning every ounce of willpower she possessed, Shepard pulled away. She stumbled backward, out of Morinth's arms, tumbling down to the cold floor. The biotic energy faded, as did the withering pain, yet Shepard felt exhausted, emaciated. All her energy was gone, and it was all she could do to pull herself up onto her elbow and try to rise.

"No," she managed to mumble. "No. It won't work. Gah. I... god, I wish it would. That was..."

"Yes, it was incredible, Shepard. Magnificent. I knew you were the one. Couldn't you feel it?"

"Yes. Yes, Morinth. It was... holy shit. I've never felt that good. But I'm not strong enough. I'm sorry. I- I- I can't. We need to stop."

"No!" Morinth came striding over with purpose. "I need you! And you want me! Come, Shepard! Let's feel it together!"

Morinth bent down, taking Shepard's head in her hands. The biotic energy flared once again, and Shepard's body lurched in pleasure. She writhed on the floor, ecstasy and agony mixing together. The pleasure and pain of oblivion working as one.

And suddenly, Shepard realized why none could resist when they were in the grasp of an Ardat Yakshi. The pleasure was a trap, a kind of anesthesia meant to keep their prey compliant while they were totally drained. And Shepard had walked right into the trap.

Once again, she summoned her reserves of will, pulling in her legs, placing them against Morinth and kicking outward. The asari flew across the room, smacking into the wall and falling onto the bench. 

Shepard tried to rise, only to stumble and gasp. Morinth had drained her heavily enough that it was a struggle even move. She was amazed she'd even managed to kick. 

"Shepard to sec- security. Emer... emergency in... Starboard Observation." Several seconds went by, no answer. "Se- se- security. Starboard Obs... agh."

Morinth recovered, striding back to Shepard with a sly smirk on her face. 

"Hmm. I suppose the dampener is doing its job, then. We have the room all to ourselves." With a grin, she bent low and moved to take Shepard in her arms again. 

The Commander struggled away, forcing her body to move despite how much it hurt to do so. "EDI, emergency! Get help!"

Again, no answer.

"EDI's programming was remarkably complex." Morinth was running her hands through Shepard's hair. "I quickly realized there was going to be no way to reprogram her when I went poking through her code. I did, however, find a way to remove this room from her memory. As far as she's aware, it doesn't even exist. Computers are funny that way, aren't they?"

Shepard groaned, her mind racing. Even as Morinth's hands came down and latched onto her face, she refused to give up. There had to be a way to fight back. Something she could do to escape. After all, she only needed to get into the hall. 

Yet that solution was escaping her, and Morinth was so close. The asari's face came down, planting another gentle kiss on Shepard's lips.

"You're mine, Shepard. My sweet, sweet Shepard."

* * *

It had been worth the wait. While Shepard would have been unlikely to try the meld before their excursion through the Omega relay, Morinth could have tried to force it on the Commander. It wouldn't have been the same, though. The tension, the buildup, the slow, gradual seduction, all made the energy she was sucking from Shepard the greatest she'd ever had. 

And the struggle was wonderful. Shepard was so strong that even drained as she was, she still managed to fight back. Morinth's crest hurt where she'd struck the wall, and her bottom hurt where it had fallen onto the bench, yet it made the meld all the sweeter. No one had ever resisted her so much, not once the meld had begun. The hunt was bringing Morinth no end of joy. 

And she wanted more. Her hands gripped the sides of Shepard's head, and her eyes went black again. Her biotic energy coruscated up and down her body, her nervous system aligning with Shepard's in order to suck out every ounce of strength the Commander possessed. She felt her body shiver with pleasure, and orgasm overtaking her body. Ecstasy filled every inch of her flesh while cum soaked her jumpsuit. Her skin became so sensitive she could feel every thread of her clothing, and its touch only heightened her ecstasy.

"Yes! YES!" Morinth's head went back, a moan of ecstasy escaping her lips. "Yes! Shepard, you are magnificent."

"Get... off... bitch..."

Even as the meld took her strenght, Shepard continued the fight. She was incredible, a woman beyond measure, beyond compare. Morinth knew that when they were done, she was going to miss her beautiful human companion. 

But such was the way of things. As she'd told Shepard earlier, she'd learned to be alone. Being an Ardat Yakshi meant she'd never have a companion for long. But there would always be a place for Commander Shepard in her heart.

Morinth's hands came away, not wanting to drain Shepard too quickly. Morinth wanted to prolong the bliss, to carry it out as long as possible. Breathing heavily, she looked down at the woman at her feet. The Commander was beautiful. Her face was turned to the side, her eyes closed in exhaustion. Her crimson hair had become plastered to her sweat-soaked face, while drool dripped from the corner of her mouth. 

It was now when Morinth found her mates most beautiful. When the two of them lay locked together, bonded in sexual bliss (even if it wasn't mutual bliss). She wanted to remember this moment, remember what her incredible lover looked like in the moment of their copulation.

She leaned down, letting her body lay against Shepard's. Her hips began thrusting forward slowly, writhing back and forth. Her thigh moved into Shepard's crotch, running along the tender sex hidden within and trying to give her lover the ecstasy she deserved.

"Isn't it wondrous?" she asked. "The ecstasy of the meld. The feeling of every inch of your body lighting up with pleasure?"

For a moment, Shepard didnt answer. Morinth chuckled, leaning in closer and licking at her ear.

"I've never been with anyone so sweet," Morinth whispered to Shepard. "I know that for you the pleasure is like having your entire body orgasming at once, but for me it's even more intense. As if the very space around me is made of sexual bliss, and each moment itself is an endless, eternal orgasm."

Her tongue went into Shepard's ear, before she began gently nibbling and sucking on the lobe.

"And it's never been better. You are my greatest lover, Shepard."

"Go... to... hell..."

Morinth chuckled. "You're such a naughty girl. Very bad." For emphasis, Morinth reached up to Shepard's breast. Briefly, she squeezed and caressed before roughly pinching the nipple.

"Nngngh. Stop it."

"No, Shepard. We've gone too far now." Morinth leaned in, licking at Shepard's neck and planting one last kiss before she sat up. Again her hands went to Shepard, laying on the chest just below the neck. "I'm going to enjoy our time together. And when the pain is too much for you, just scream. I won't stop, but I love to cum when my mate is screaming. Now, let me show you the joyous bliss of the Ardat Yakshi."

* * *

Shepard wasn't quite certain who she hated more at the moment: Morinth, or herself. The truth was, it did feel incredible. Every moment did feel as if she were having the most intense orgasm of her life. And then, in the next moment, it was even better. It seemed that the weaker she became, the more powerful her orgasmic pleasure. She'd lost count of the times she'd cum already. 

And as Morinth's thigh pushed her cum-soaked panties against her skin, she was reminded just how much she was failing herself. She should have had the will to resist, to fight back, to stop from letting herself be swept away in the pleasure that heralded her death. 

The asari's kisses and caresses were magical and disgusting. She craved them, and wanted to kill Morinth for touching her. Small wonder Ardat Yakshi victims couldn't manage to resist. Morinth hadn't been lying about that. If the end felt so good, why not let it be?

"No," Shepard groaned as Morinth's hands laid upon her. She couldn't simply give in. Fuck that. There was work to do, Reapers to stop, bad guys to kill. Currently, she was making a kind of sick, strange love to one of said bad guys, and she had to fight. She had to get free, alert someone, anything. Letting herself be carried away by the pleasure simply wasn't an option.

And then the meld began again. Biotic energy filled Shepard's chest, Morinth moaning in ecstasy. She arched her body back, thrusting her breasts forward, and Shepard wasn't certain if she wanted to grab them or drive a knife between them.

The pleasure began anew, every nerve in her body firing at once. She began to buck, her mouth falling open in a long, low cry of pleasure. 

"No..." she breathed, the fight in her words vanishing almost instantly. It felt so good. Her sex quivered as an other orgasm overtook her body, pleasure flooding up from her nethers in wave after wave. The wasting pain was in her mind, too, but it was almost distant now, a small voice calling to her from far away. So great was her pleasure that even the knowledge of resistance and what was happening to her fled entirely.

"No..." The words were hollow now, barely a whisper, and spoken in a blissful manner. Ecstasy was Shepard's world, ecstasy and joy. Nothing else existed. She couldn't think of anything, or even conceive of there being anything else. She'd been swallowed whole by her lover, and wanted nothing more than...

"GAH!" The pleasure suddenly transformed, and her body filled with fire. Agony spread throughout every single inch of her flesh, deep inside her body. There wasn't a single part of her that wasn't filled with the most intense pain she'd ever felt with her life. Even dying hadn't been so agonizing.

Blessedly, it only lasted a moment. The meld ended, Morinth's hands coming away. The pain vanished, replaced by a tingling numbness... that quickly gave way to an ache filling her entire body. The wasting consumption immediately asserted itself, and Shepard remembered her situation. 

Yet there wasn't much she could do about it. It was hard enough to think, and her body wouldn't move at all. She tried moving her arms and hands. Her fingers twitched a little. When she tried to move her legs, all she could do was move her ankles about. 

With a titanic effort, she managed to eventually lift her arms, turning over and crawling toward the door. She hadn't made it a foot when Morinth laid her body down onto Shepard's back. The asari pulled Shepard's chin back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're not going anywhere, Shepard. You're going to stay here with me, and I'm going to make our final moments together incredible."


End file.
